


Hairstyle

by Cerulean_Batgirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Batgirl/pseuds/Cerulean_Batgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce isn't fond of the length of Tim's hair. Tim can decide when to get a haircut himself (he is an ADULT, after all).</p><p>Set prior to the New 52; after the Red Robin comics when Bruce returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairstyle

Tim's hair was getting long. It didn't bother him much; he rather liked the feel of the wind rushing through his hair. He forgot how much he missed it blowing freely. Switching back from his constricting cowl to his old mask was a pleasant change. Tim realized there were a lot of things he missed. Waking up to noise in the manor. Drinking afternoon coffee with Dick. Hearing Steph's upbeat laugh reverberate in the cave. Even arguing with Damian. Maybe not, Tim reconsidered, smiling. What he missed the most, or who, rather...

“Bruce,” Tim said as he hung his costume in the cave, properly disarming his utility belts. Bruce acknowledged the greeting with a low grumble. Tim interpreted it as Bruce being in a good mood. Slipping into his hoodie, Tim heard the sound of a chair turning. Tim adjusted his street clothes and turned to face Bruce. Bruce stood up, walking over to Tim. Tim froze, puzzled by Bruce's oddly concerned look.

“Tim,” Bruce's voice echoed through the cave. Tim's mind began to race. _Did he do something wrong? Did Damian frame him for something? Wait, that's completely stupid, Bruce is literally known as the World Greatest Detective so he wouldn't fall for that little brat's scheming plot unlike Dick that one tim-_ “your hair is getting long.”

“Huh?!” Tim responded, a little too loudly. Bruce's tone was genuine. “Y-yeah. I guess.”

“Shouldn't you cut it?” Bruce suggested. “It looks like it's obstructing your vision.”

“It's fine,” Tim brushed off the comment. “Really.”

“Tim, it looks unprofessional,” Bruce urged.

“I don't mind it though,” Tim shrugged.

Bruce grumpily squinted, unwilling to give up the conversation. “Tim, you need to cut it.”

“Bruce, I'm eighteen years old. I'm pretty sure I can decide when to get a haircut.” Tim rolled his eyes.

“Clearly, you can't.” Bruce muttered. He regretted the moment the phrase left his mouth.

“Really, Bruce?! Dick pretty much wore a spandex disco ball at eighteen!” Tim was aware that the comparison was stupid, but he didn't particularly care. "He had a mullet!"

“Do NOT bring Dick's questionable...fashion choices into this conversation,” Bruce rubbed his forehead, aggravated.

“You were gone for MONTHS, Bruce,” Tim started to raise the volume of his voice, “I think I am capable of deciding how to live my own life. I can do whatever I want!”

“Timothy Drake-Wayne,” Bruce roared in his Batman voice, “as your father I DEMAND you cut your hair or so help me I will cut it myself!!!” Tim was physically geared to yell back.

He didn't. His eyes shot up to Bruce's, sparkling. Tim forced his smile down. He knew Bruce adopted him, was his father figure, but to assert any sort of stereotypical parental argument was...new. Bruce froze in his tracks, assessing his outburst. A light but clearly visible blush spread across his face. He rapidly turned away from Tim, exasperated.

“Augh, do whatever you want!” Bruce shouted irritably, walking back over to the batcomputer.

Tim had noticeably shorter hair the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
